The Warren Name
by Kimojuno
Summary: The four Halliwell sisters never had the chance to be The Charmed Ones. That destiny was torn out from under them, due to mother refusing to give up Paige. Unfortunately for them and her, she would later be drowned and murdered by a water demon. Now being raised by their grandmother, an old enemy resurfaces and they must pretend not to be Warrens. Where will this new life lead?
1. Decisions

_A response to The Charmed Founders, a challenge by tibetan mastiff:_

_ s/9065180/1/The-Charmed-Founders_

* * *

**Chapter 1; Decisions**

Penny Halliwell sighed, looking over the paperwork in front of her, and then shook her head. She had to figure out what to do with her four granddaughters. She had warned her daughter, Patty, that allowing Paige to stay with them was a bad idea. Yes, she loved all her granddaughters but, at the same time, it meant that their destiny as the Charmed Ones was removed from them.

Nonetheless, they were still _very_ powerful witches; that was for sure. Nevertheless, no one knew they were meant to be the Charmed Ones; that is, besides herself, the Elders, and Patty. Even so, the world was beginning to plunge deeper into darkness. There was a dark presence moving through the air of both the mortal world and the magical world.

She felt strongly that she needed to protect her family and, as such, she knew she needed to protect her girls. The question was simply; which school was better? Magic School or Hogwarts. Yes, she attending magic school herself and, quite frankly, she disliked the Headmaster of Hogwarts (old flame) but, nevertheless, she felt a magical pull toward Hogwarts.

She shook her head, "Fine," she finally said out loud. She smirked and looked toward the letter from Hogwarts, "I will accept the position, Dumbledore," and with that new words appeared on the letter. _Thank you, Penny; I look forward to seeing you and the girls soon._

Penny allowed herself only a moment to smile and then, back to her normal self, yelled out "Girls!" With that, the four young ladies ran down the steps. As always, in Piper's arms, rested Wyatt; her two year old son. Yes, her fifteen year old daughter had a two year old son. Goodness that child annoyed her but, at the same time, if it meant keeping her away from whoever the father was then so be it.

Prue, the eldest at age seventeen ¼, looked at her grandmother, "Grams, have you made a decision?"

Penny smiles, "Yes, dear, I have decided the three of you will be attending Hogwarts, along with me teaching."

Piper, aged fifteen ¾, smiled, "Yay," she said with a smile, while bouncing little Wyatt.

Phoebe, aged 13 ¾, looked all excited, "I liked the headmaster there. Gideon just seemed all stuffy too me," she laughed.

Penny smirked, shaking her head, "Yes. Elders tend to seem that way."

Paige, aged 11 ½, sighed and said, with a said look on her face, "I hope I never become an Elder," she groaned, "They hate me."

Piper nodded, "Me and Wyatt too," she groaned.

Penny nodded her head, "Are you sure, young one, that you don't want to tell me who the father is?"

Piper sighed, not liking keeping secrets from her grandmother, "Grams, you know why I can't."

Penny nodded her head again, "I know, dear, I know," she pulled Piper into a hug, "I'll always love you, okay?" She smiled at her granddaughters, "All of you," she reminded.

* * *

The sisters were told by their grandmother that they must keep their identities a secret. With this in mind, their grandmother would be traveling separately and would meet them there. Although it would be hard to keep the relationship a secret, Penny Warren Halliwell was a known witch and, because of that, she knew she had to protect her granddaughters.

Thankfully, the name of Warren was a little more well-known than Halliwell (and, frankly, Halliwell was a little more common). With that in mind, it was decided that Penny would go by Penny Warren and the girls as Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige W. Halliwell.

The W, of course, standing for Warren. Only Dumbledore need know their true identities. Even so, Penny wondered how long it would be before the true identities of the girls was discovered and, eventually, ousted. Even with this in mind, she prayed for her granddaughter's safety and kissed each of them on the forehead before leaving herself.

"I love you all," she said, "I will see you all there. Remember, you must not admit to knowing me. For each of your safeties, do not admit your ancestry. _He_ wants our family to join him. We must not. Okay?"

Although not fully understanding, each girl had agreed to this stipulation.

* * *

The next day was the start of a new day, along with a new way of life. All four young ladies had eaten and dressed themselves, with Prue picking out their clothing and Piper doing the cooking. The prior to Phoebe and Paige's chagrin and the later to their delight.

"Well," Prue asked, "Is everyone ready?"

Piper and Paige nodded their heads, while Phoebe grinned and shouted, "Yeah!" Pumping her fist in an excited manner.

They all held hands, with Piper holding Wyatt, as Paige orbed them to Hogwarts and their new life.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A little short, I know, but the next chapter should be longer. This is just a little bit of an introduction chapter, to get things moving. The next chapter will introduce the sorting hat and we will see where each sister is placed.** :)**

As always, thanks for reading,**  
**Kimojuno.


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Dattebayo Luna and Ginny**, this chapter should answer your question:

* * *

The four sisters appeared in a brilliant show of blue lights, which would have been wonderful to the eyes had anyone been around to see it. All of the other students were already inside and seated. The four sisters, dressed in their respective uniforms, walked into Hogwarts just in time.

"Okay," a woman said, "In a few minutes, Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, will be calling for the first years to enter. Those of you who are not first year students, but are new, will be expected to enter as well."

The four sisters were listening; Paige and Phoebe being the most excited.

"Now, keep in mind that are," she recounted, "fifteen students. Ah good, the four Halliwell sisters, I take it?"

Prue spoke up, "Yes ma'am, sorry we're late."

"No problem, dear, at least you're here now," she says, "and just in time, too," she smiled, "anyway, as I was saying, the fifteen of you will enter and we will do this by last name. So, line up according to your last name," she encouraged.

The students all did so and, just as they finished, the doors to the great hall were opening.

"Enter, first years and new students," Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, spoke up, "Don't be afraid," he encouraged with a smile.

All fifteen students began entering the great hall, memorized by the size of it all, along with being nervous over the sorting process.

* * *

**Paige's POV**

_Oh god, it's my name? I'm going first then! Oh, no! What if I don't get placed in the same house as my sisters? Oh man, oh man, oh man! What am I going to do?_

_Okay, Paige. Relax. Breathe. Remember what Piper taught you. That's it._

Paige begins to breathe, calming herself down.

"Quinton Ava," someone calls.

_Okay, I'm calm now. Breathe in, breathe out. In, out, in, out; that's it. There you go, Ms. Paigey._

She smiles, at Piper's nickname for her.

_Since when did I start referring to myself as Ms. Paigey? Oh well._

"Paige W. Halliwell," a voice coughs.

From behind Paige, Phoebe pokes her, "Paige," she whispers, "You're next."

"Huh? Oh, right," Paige says as she steps up, sitting down on the stool.

The sorting hat is placed on her head.

"Hm," the hat speaks, "You're loyal, but you're cunning as well. You know a good lie when you hear it, child, but you're not one to hurt your friends or your family. Yet, you're ambitious. You want to better yourself. I see a jealousy in you too," the hat begins.

"Shh," Paige says as she avoids eye contact with Prue.

"Ah, a secret is it? I see you would never hurt her but, yes, a jealousy lurks underneath the surface. You love one another but, at the same time, you compete against her. Your cunning and resourcefulness plays in your favor," the hat nods, as if deep in thought, "Yes," it says, "I know the perfect house."

"**SLYTHERIN!**" The hat announces, causing cheers to erupt from the Slytherin table.

Paige shrugs, "Okay," she says as she runs over to the table.

She smiles at the young boy with white hair, who she sits next to, along with a pudgy kid.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, and that is Crabbe and Goyle," he points to the two boys.

Paige smiles, "Paige Halliwell," she introduces herself, holding out her hand.

The Malfoy kid shakes it, but only after a little bit of thought.

* * *

**Phoebe's POV**

_Oh, great, Paige got Slytherin! I don't want Slytherin…bunch of creepy people in that house!_

"Phoebe W. Halliwell," the woman calls.

Phoebe gulps, walking over to the chair and sitting down, as the sorting hat is placed on her head.

"Okay," the hat says, "You're defiant in ways, ambitious in others, but not as much as your sister; no. You're a bit of a scatter brain but, at the same time, you have a wisdom inside you yet untapped. A good bit of wit as well. You complain of school but love to learn, you're curious as a Cheshire cat. Yes, the perfect school for you," the hat says, "unless you do want Slytherin?"

Phoebe shakes her head, "I love my sister, I do, but I don't want Slytherin."

The hat nods sagely, "Very well then," it says.

"**RAVENCLAW!**" The hat calls out.

The Ravenclaw erupts in shouts, as Phoebe runs over to the table with a smile, "Hi," she says as she sits between two redheaded young girls; twins.

They smile at her and one speaks, "I'm Amara and that's Emara," she giggles, "What's your name?"

"Phoebe," Phoebe smiles, "Phoebe Halliwell."

* * *

**Piper's POV**

_Oh god, I hope that hats clean!_ Piper thought to herself.

"Piper W. Halliwell," the woman calls out.

Piper, while holding Wyatt, makes her way to the chair and sits down, scrunching a little as the hat is sat on top of her head.

"Hm," the hat says, "You're valued around the house for your cleaning and cooking skills," it says, "You're rather fond of hard work, yet you have a layer of self-doubt that will keep you out of Gryffindor. You're known for your loyalty, although you have made mistakes, you refuse to let them keep you from your promises."

The hat nods, "You keep secrets when they must be kept, showing your loyalty, but I see a layer of braveness in you. Would you like Gryffindor?"

Piper looks shocked, furrowing her eyebrows, "Me? Gryffindor? No," she says, "I can't do that," she shakes her head, "I'm not brave enough," she moans.

The hat sighs, "Very well, Piper," and, if a hat can smirk, it would be doing so.

"**HUFFLEPUFF!**" The hat announces to the room.

The Hufflepuff table erupts in cheers as Piper carefully, but in a fast pace, walks down to the table. She sits next to two ladies. One with dark hair and one with blonde hair.

"Aw," the one with red hair says, "He's so cute!" The girl smiles down at Wyatt, "Yours?"

Piper nods, feeling a little self-conscious, "Yeah," she admits.

The red headed girl smiles, "Don't worry, we won't judge you here. I'm Lenette, by the way."

Piper smiles, "Hi," she says, "Piper Halliwell."

* * *

**Prue's POV**

_Okay, all of my sisters are in different houses. How can I keep an eye on them? This is going to be a difficult school year, I think._

"Prudence W. Halliwell!" The woman calls out.

Prudence W, better known as Prue Halliwell, walks up toward the chair, and as the sorting hat is placed on her head, it sighs a little.

"Well," it says out loud, "You're a bit of a tough one," it admits, "You're loyalty for your sisters outshines the rest of your qualities but, at the same time, you could be placed in with the rest of the houses easily. You're cunning and ambitious, hardworking and loyal, witty and wise, but you also have qualities of the Gryffindor as well," the hat admits.

"Well," it says, "I'd like you to decide."

Prue shrugs, "No matter what, I can't be in the same house as all of my sisters," she sighs, "This just makes it harder for me to watch over them."

The hat nods, "Yes," it admits, "but you must let them grow up sometimes," it smirks, "Your courage is something you must find, dear Prudence, and your determination is already shining through. I see some chivalry as well, albeit in small doses, but it is there. How does the Gryffindor house sound to you?"

Prue smirks, "Okay," she agrees, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

The hat nods, "Indeed," it admits.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **The sorting hat shouts out, causing the Gryffindor table to erupt in cheers.

Prue smiles, steadily walking over to the table, and sitting between a friendly looking girl and a red headed boy.

"Hi," Prue says, "Prudence Halliwell, but everyone calls me Prue," she smiles.

"That's Harry and Ron, and I'm Hermione," the girl says, "Nice to meet you," she holds out her hand, which Prue gladly shakes.

* * *

"Interesting," Albus Dumbledore says to himself, "Four sisters, four houses. Surely, this is not a coincidence," he smirks, "No, not at all."


	3. Old Flames & New Realizations

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stands up after all of the students have been sorted.

He smiles down at the younger ones, along with the new students, "Dear students," he starts, "This year brings a new light," he says simply, "and," he hesitates, "perhaps, a new darkness as well. But, never fear my young pupils; such is life. I will, of course, remind you that the forbidden forest is, of course, just that, forbidden. Do not, and I mean _do not_, enter the forest. Our grounds keeper, Argus Filch, wants me to remind you that there is a list of banned and offensive items in Mr. Filch's office. It would be _wise_ to check that list every so often. No need to forget or not know of something, now is it?"

Albus smiles down at the students, "Now," he says in a serious tone, "Please, remember that all of the Professors, regardless of house, are here for you," he looks over to Draco, "Simply ask and we shall help you."

He claps his hands, "Well! Without further to-do, I would also like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Penelope Warren."

There are a few mutters from all of the four tables, even among the professors table, as Penny stands and nods her head toward the students. She then sits back down. The Warren name is legendary amongst all of the Wizarding World, not just Wizarding Britain; in fact, the Warren family has many seats amongst the ruling bodies of many magical countries (including the Wizengamot!)

"Well," Albus roars, quieting down the hall, "Let the feast begin!" With a wave of his hand, the feast appears before the students and the professors.

* * *

Albus turns to Penny, after all of the students have started toward their respective dorms, "Professor Warren, would you mind speaking with me in my office?"

Penny smiles, "Of course not, Albus," she winks, "And, you know you can call me Penny."

Albus smirks and, if one looks close enough, they might even see a hint of a blush sneaking up on his face.

* * *

Upon entering his office, Albus takes a seat behind his desk. "Lemon drop?" He offers.

Penny rolls her eyes, "Still forcing those things on unsuspecting youngsters, Albus?" She chastises.

He laughs, "Not forcing; offering," he smirks with a twinkle in his eyes.

Penny laughs and goes over to Fawkes, easily scratching beneath his neck, "Hello Fawkes," she coos, "How has he been treating you?"

"_My lady",_ Fawkes sings, "_He has been treating me well."_

Penny smiles, "Good," she rubs Fawkes neck once more, then goes over to Albus' desk.

He shakes his head, "It always amazes me how you can speak to Fawkes."

Penny's smile turns into a grin and picks up a lemon drop, unwrapping it and popping it into her mouth, "Well, Albus," she winks, "That is my secret."

Albus laughs, "Penny, you are something else." He sighs here and looks into her eyes, "But," he cautions, "I fear for your granddaughters."

Penny nods, "This is about them entering separate houses." She reasons.

Albus nods, "This cannot be a coincidence; especially with Mr. Potter being here."

Penny sighs, "I know. Speaking of Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with him about my relationship with his parents. I think it's time he learns the truth."

Albus sighs, leaning back in his chair, "I have tried to make it so Harry does not have to worry. So that he can have as close to a normal life as possible but, with the return of Tom, I am unable to do so."

Penny nods, "Harry needs to learn of how great a family he comes from. He needs to know before Tom decides to strike next."

Albus nods his head again, "I have the feeling your granddaughters will play an important part in this, Penny. On this reasoning, I must know. How did they receive their wands?"

Penny smiles, "As you know Albus, my family does not go to Ollivander's, or any other wand shop for that matter; we make our own."

Albus nods, "I am aware. If memory serves me correctly, your family is also quite skilled in wandless and verbal magic."

Penny nods, "Yes, we are," she states without bragging, "But, even more so, my four girls. Something about them brings them closer to one another. You, of course, know that the three eldest were destined to become the Charmed Ones."

Albus nods and with a sigh, shakes his head, "I remember. It is with a heavy heart that I recall Patty's decision."

Penny sighs, leaning back as well, "Yes. But, with them going in separate houses, I have the feeling that we have not seen the last of their destiny. Something will happen, I'm sure of it."

She continues, "Now, as far as your question on wands. Each of my daughters constructed their own wands. Paige's wand is made of a mixture of Yew and Alder. I've never seen such a wand but it's both dark and grey, with a little light as well, but it's fantastic."

Albus' eyes go wide, "Yew and Alder? Fantastic. She made it herself?"

Penny nods, "Of course she did," she smirks, "That is a tradition, after all."

Albus smirks but doesn't say anything.

Penny continues, "Well, the wand does not have a core yet. Phoebe had a vision that consisted of Paige meeting something with yellow eyes that allowed her to use a part of its body for the core. No idea what it was though."

Albus looks concerned, "Yellow eyes? I take it that she saw that it was here, at the school."

Penny nods, "Yes."

Albus sighs, "And, here I was, hoping for a quiet year. Harry deserves it; they all do."

Penny smiles, "Anyway, Phoebe's wand has a core of a Hippogriff Talon and the wood is made of Hazel and Willow. It has a bit of a blue tint to it and it has edges that wind around the center and get larger toward the tip."

Albus shakes his head, "That is a fantastic mixture." He smirks, "You do see the connection, of course?"

Penny nods, "She is in Ravenclaw."

Albus nods, "And, of course, Paige is in Slytherin." He stands, heading over to his bar, "Firewhiskey?" He offers as he pours him some.

Penny smiles, "Of course, Albus."

He grins and returns with the bottle and two shots.

Penny sighs, taking a swig of the Firewhiskey, "Then Piper's," she smiles, "Piper's core is made of Unicorn Tail, freely given by a local Unicorn," she shakes her head, "that Piper saved. By doing so, Piper's hand was nearly lost but she freely gave of herself to save the unicorn so the unicorn did the same for her."

Albus' eyes go wide, "And the wood?" He leans forward, very excited.

Penny grins like a Cheshire cat, "Elm."

Albus shakes his head, "No," he says, "Really?"

Penny nods, "Yes, Albus," she pours another shot for herself.

Albus sighs, "And Prudence?"

Penny grins, "Her core is made up of two things; Phoenix Feather and Veela Hair, both freely given. The wood is made of Alder."

Albus shakes his head, "They've returned." He downs his drink.

Penny nods, "Yes, Albus, they have." She smirks, "And, so have I," and with that she launches herself over the desk and jumps on Albus, "Now, give us a kiss." She says hungrily.


	4. Houses & New Frenemies

After going down into the dungeons, Paige Halliwell and the rest of Slytherin house, were escorted into the common room by Severus Snape.

"Well, this is the common room of Slytherin," Severus Snape, the Head of the Slytherin House, finished his tour, with the usual speech, "Girls dormitory is over there," he pointed, "and the boy's dormitory is over there. Oh, the password to the common room changes every fortnight. It is posted on the noticeboard. Do pay attention," And, with that final warning, he turned and left. Professor Snape had more important things that he had to take care of.

Paige Halliwell, still a little nervous, looked around the room and sighed. Just then a darker skinned woman approached her, "Hi," she said with a smile, "I'm Pansy Parkinson." She extended her hand.

Paige smiled, shaking Pansy's hand, "Paige Halliwell."

Pansy nodded her head, "So," she asked, "You pure?"

Paige raised her right eyebrow up, "Pure?"

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy's directness, walking over with a smirk, "What my colleague wants to know is are you one hundred percent witch. You know, no human blood?"

Paige shook her head, "Ah, I see. Well, no, if you separate human blood and witch blood, then I don't have human blood; however, I am neither one hundred percent witch either." She smirked.

Draco shook his head, "Huh?"

Paige laughed, "Well," she orbed away, reappearing beside Draco, "I'm also half whitelighter, on my father's side," she smirked as Draco jumped.

Draco shook his head, "I," he stuttered, "Well, I'll be." He looked around then straightened up, "So, you're not a pureblood but, at the same time, you aren't muggleborn." He looked thoughtful, "Not sure on this one."

Vincent Crabbe, being his usual stupid self, came behind Paige and poked her with his wand, "Think she's dangerous?"

Just as Crabbe did this, something from one of Paige's suitcases stirred. No one was paying rather close attention to this, besides Paige, who simply backed away from Crabbe, "Try that again and you _will_ regret it."

Crabbe just looked to Draco, who nodded his approval, and smirked as he walked closer, "Oh, and what will _you_ do about it?" He then poked Paige with his wand, again.

Paige smiled, "Me? Nothing," she laughed, "but _her_? A lot."

Crabbe looked confused, which was about the same as his usual face, "Her?" He looked over to Pansy, being the only other female, at least that he was aware of, who simply shrugged as if to say 'No idea.'

Suddenly, Crabbe found himself being held in a vice grip by a rather large Gartersnake, with black and yellowish skin. It slithered up his body as it wrapped its body around his, finally stopping as it reached his neck, "_Paige, dearest,"_ it spoke in parseltongue, "_May I kill the fat bastard?"_

"_No, Maggie, let the poor stupid fellow go,"_ Paige replied with a smirk.

Maggie, although being disappointed, obeyed her Mistress and slithered down the boy's body, loosening her grip until she was completely loose. Finally, she made her way over to Paige and wrapped herself around her. The difference? With Paige, she did so lovingly, even protectively, but with the stupid one; she did it in order to threaten and, perhaps, to kill him.

Nonetheless, Paige smiled and petted Maggie on her head, _"Good girl,"_ she spoke to Maggie in a loving tone.

Draco's mouth dropped open, "You're a parselmouth?" He said in surprise.

Paige raised her left eyebrow, "Got a problem with that?" She threatened.

Draco shook her head, "No, no," he said simply, "Just asking," he held his hands up.

Paige shook her head, "Later, losers," and with that she picked up her luggage and walked into the girl's dormitory. She certainly wasn't impressed with her housemates.

_I wonder how my sisters are doing?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Phoebe Halliwell, next to Amara and Emara, followed behind the Head of Ravenclaw; Filius Flitwick, who stopped in front of a door with only a strange eagle-shaped door knocker.

"Please remember," he said simply, "in order to gain entry, one must use the knocker to knock on the door and answer the riddle. If the riddle is answered incorrectly, you must wait for another of your housemates or me to come along. In this way, you learn." He then knocked on the door, using the door knocker.

The door knocker than slowly came to life as it smiled, in the way only an eagle can, and then spoke, "How do you make the number one disappear?"

Filius Flitwick looked around, "Out of the new students, does anyone want to answer?"

Phoebe thought for a moment and then raised her hand.

Filius nodded, "Go ahead," he encouraged.

Phoebe smiled and stepped forward, looking at the doorknocker, who returned her look, "Place a 'G' before one and it's gone."

The doorknocker laughed and nodded its eagle head, before finally turning back into its usual stoic self, as the door to the common room opened. The door remained open until all Ravenclaw students were inside.

"Good job, Phoebe," Filius complimented, as he followed Phoebe inside, "You'll fit in just fine here," he praised.

Phoebe smiled, "Thank you, sir," she said before following Amara and Emara up to the girl's dormitories. "Wow," she commented as she walked over to the bed they showed her, "This place is amazing!" She exclaimed, getting very excited now, "Wow." She giggled, "I probably sound silly."

Amara shook her head, "No," she disagreed, "Honestly, you sound like a new student. We all sounded that way; trust me, I did!" She smirked.

Emara nodded her head, "Yeah, so did I," she concurred.

Feeling more at ease, Phoebe sat down on her bed, and laid down, "I think I'm going to love being here," she commented out loud.

* * *

Pomona Sprout, the Head of Hufflepuff, brought the students to the right side of the kitchen corridor. She stopped in front of a stack of barrels. "Now," she said simply, "Does any of the new students know the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff?

Piper knew the rhythm but didn't want to admit it, afraid that she would mess it up, so she remained quiet.

Pomona looks around and smiles, "Not to worry, students!" She says in a happy tone, "If you know it, that's okay. Just listen carefully."

She points her wand to the middle row, "Now, the middle row here is where we must start." She demonstrates by holding her wand in place. She then moves the wand up two times from the bottom, "The middle row is where we started and two from the bottom is where we stop."

She then taps the lid in the rhythm of Helga Hufflepuff and a hidden corridor is revealed, "We then simply crawl through."

All of the other students begin crawling through, except Piper, who just watches. She slowly walks over to Professor Sprout, "Uh, Professor?" She quietly asks.

Pomona smiles, "Yes, Piper?"

Piper sighs, holding a sleeping Wyatt, "I don't think I can crawl through there with Wyatt," she says sadly.

Pomona smirks, "Don't worry dear, I already thought of that. Follow me." As they walk away from the passageway, the barrel lid closes.

They walk toward the other side of the room, "This is another way into the common room. The head of Hufflepuff house has often used this way, in order to avoid having to crawl through the barrel."

She then touches a spot on the wall, "Add Piper W. Halliwell and Wyatt W. Halliwell to the list," she says with a grin, as the wall clicks.

Piper looks confused, "The _list?_" She questions.

Pomona chuckles, "Nothing nefarious dear, just allows you to enter this way. Now, watch me dear." Still holding the spot on the wall, she says in a simple tone, "I'm home." With that, Pomona disappears.

Piper's eyes widen but she quickly moves to where the professor was standing. She then touches the spot on the wall and, thinking of Wyatt, says, "We're _home_." With that, both her and Wyatt disappear and then reappear inside the Hufflepuff Basement, the common room of the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Sprout nods her head, "Well done, dear, well done." She grins.

* * *

Prudence W. Halliwell, better known as Prue, was following the line lead by Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall led the students up the stairs and stopped before a portrait of a rather fat lady, "Students," she begun, "The password is," she faced the portrait, "Wattlebird."

With that, the portrait swung open, revealing the large tower within.

Prue stepped in and looked around, "Wow," she commented and shook her head. She looked around the common room and smiled, _Too bad I only get a year here._

"Ms. Halliwell," McGonagall greeted, "This is Andy Trudeau, the Head Boy, and a good man. He's offered to show you around the school and the common room.

Prue smiled, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you," she said, "I take it that we are the same year?"

Andy nodded his head, "Yep," he commented, "I was surprised that a seventh year student was accepted but, even so, welcome aboard." He smiled.

Prue finds herself wanting to giggle but doesn't, _Must remain cool; Must remain cool!_ She reminds herself.


End file.
